From: Timothy McGee To: Caitlin Todd
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: The internet and email can make the world a small place. Especially for NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Timothy McGee.


Author's Note: Right so, here's another McKate fic. I feel weird using shipper names like this, but whatever. I've got a ton of these logged away in my computer, so I'll probably upload them from time to time. 

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Read on.

Special Agent Timothy McGee threw open his front door, and shuffled into his tiny apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot. It had been a very long day. Not only had the team struggled with one hell of a case, but McGee had a close encounter with death as he had been caught in a short but deadly firefight with a convicted rapist. He survived, but the suspect hadn't, and he would without a doubt end up dealing with shit tommorow at work.

He threw his jacket onto his couch and quickly found his way to the computer. Immediately, he booted up and logged onto the internet. He opened up his email and sighed. He had one message, from Kate. Opening it up, he quickly read off the message, and smiled.

_From: C. Todd_

_To: T. McGee_

_Subject: You okay?  
_

_Hey, I heard about what happened out there. Tony called me. I just wanted to make sure everything turned out alright._

McGee smiled. At least someone cared what happened. He quickly typed a response, and turned away from his computer.

_From: T. McGee_

_To: C. Todd_

_Subject: Re: You okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. The guy was completely psychotic. But I'm alright. Thanks._

He sighed. Rising up from his computer, he started off for his bed. He wasn't going to bother changing. So he fell backwards onto his bed and sighed. Looking around for the television remote, he sighed. But there was a sudden _ding_ from somewhere in his house. Getting up, he returned to his computer, to find a new message. "That was quick." He murmured.

_From: C. Todd_

_To: T. McGee_

_Subject: Good._

_That's good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, y'know._

McGee raised an eyebrow, and rubbed his eyes. He was really tired, but he felt it would be rude not to respond. He typed in a quick reply.

_From: T. McGee_

_To: C. Todd_

_Subject: Re: Good_

_It's alright. I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm fine._

Tim prepared to click the "enter" button, but suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt the urge to write more. She was obviously waiting for his reply, so he decided to add to his message.

_So how are you? Will we be seeing you at work tommorow? Tony's been... waiting... for you to come back._

He sent the message and scratched the back of his head, waiting for a reply. After a minute or two, he smirked as the familiar _ding_ sounded.

_From: C. Todd_

_To: T. McGee_

_Subject: Work_

_Yeah, I'm finally starting to shake this flu. As far as Tony goes, unless he's got baloons and a "Welcome Back" greeting card, he won't be getting anything out of me. What about you?_

Tim gave a small chuckle, which dwindled to a smirk, and he typed another response.

_From: T. McGee_

_To: C. Todd_

_Subject: Re: Work_

_Sorry, but Tony's got nothing. As for how I've been. I guess I've missed you too. I'm glad you'll be back tommorow._

He sent the message, and his mind began to wonder as to why she was in such a talkative mood. Kate wasn't always the one to jump at the idea of midnight online chats.

_From: C. Todd_

_To: T. McGee_

_Subject: Rules?_

_Thanks. I'm glad you'll all be waiting for me. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what you thought of Gibbs' rules. Particularly twelve._

McGee sighed. Honestly, he had absolutely no idea what rule number twelve was. So, he resorted to a cop out.

_From: T. McGee_

_To: C. Todd_

_Subject: Re: Rules?_

_Number twelve? I think that's the most important rule! You should never do anything like that! Ever!_

So, he hit the "enter" button. And waited for his response.

And waited...

... and waited more.

After about ten minutes, Tim decided to try something else. Pressing the "new message" button, he began to type up something else. 

_From: T. McGee_

_To: T. DiNozzo_

_Subject: Rule Twelve_

_I think I'm in a bit of trouble. I need to know what Gibbs' rule number twelve is. Do you know it?_

Tony was still at the bullpen when McGee left, so he shouldn't have been asleep yet. Especially considering the two hours worth of movie watching he usually slid in before bed. After about five minutes, he got his answer.

_From: T. DiNozzo_

_To: T. McGee_

_Subject: Re: Rule Twelve_

_Wow! Probie knocked up a co-worker! Well big guy, rule twelve is "never date a co-worker". So what's her name?_

Tim read off the reply and tried to wrap his mind around all of this. Why would Kate ask him about dating co workers? Unless... he told her you should never date co-workers, was that why she had ended their conversation oh so suddenly? As odd as it sounded, McGee began to think he was onto something. Immediately forgetting his messages with Tony, he shut down his computer, and changed. From there, he slept on it.

Dawn came quickly and by 5:00 AM everyone was accounted for at NCIS. Except Special Agents Timothy McGee and Caitlin Todd. But there desks did not remain empty for long.

Kate came in shortly, only to be met with a jungle of white strings with a blue, helium-filled canopy. 

"Are you shitting me?" She asked herself incredulously, she quickly started for her desk and fished her way through the mess of string. She placed the decaf coffee on her desk and took a seat, eying Tony. "Okay give it up. I know McGee talked to you yesterday."

Tony looked up from his desk. Remembering the short online conversation he had shared with the office probie, his pupils shrank. "Oh shit, it was you!" He began to dry heave and quickly bound over his desk, nearly knocking over his moniter, and bolted off in the direction of the nearest bathroom. 

Oblivious as to what Tony was thinking at that moment, she looked down at her keyboard, which had a nice greeting card of a teddy bear on it. "Oh, and what's this?" She opened the card. There was one of those meaningless quotes you find in such cards, but reading on, she saw the scribbled words near the bottom.

_From: Tim_

_To: Kate_

_Subject: Rules_

_I always thought rule twelve was bullshit. I'm glad you're back._

_With love, Tim_

She smiled and looked back as she heard the elevator _whoosh _open. In came Timothy McGee, as he started for his own desk. On his way there, Kate stood and followed him. 

Tim placed the small can of cola he had quickly picked up from the cafeteria on his desk and spun around when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

Kate, smiling, placed both hands on his shoulders, and leaned upward. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and grinned. "I'm kinda hungry. I was going to head downstairs to get a protein bar from the cafeteria. You want anything?" 

McGee swallowed hard and shook his head, grinning foolishly. "No thanks." 

As she slipped out of view inside the elevator, Tim jumped up and punched the air. Enjoying his moment of victory he sighed blissfully and looked over in the direction of the elevator.

Tony stood silently, jaw dropped and shaking his head in disbelief. He turned and started off for the men's bathroom yet again. 

Shrugging, Tim grinned again and clapped his hand's together. He gave a silent thank you to the psychotic rapist that tried to shoot him, and took a seat at his desk. 

For once, he was looking forward to today's work.

Author's Note: I like writing this one. I really did. As usual, I welcom reviews.


End file.
